Heaven and Hell Two worlds collide
by BabiCastro
Summary: Suck at summaries, but the story is good. Starring my OC's Barbara and Daniel. MXF and BXD barbara and manny are demons and frida and daniel are angels the rating can be M later on
1. The beggining

Manny looked at his best friend and grinned, she was laying in the sofa, her legs up in the air against the couch back and her face was turned to him, a half smirk in her pale face.

-So you decided upon coming, uh? – asked Manny leaning against the wall, his well-built arms crossed on his chest – Thought your mother wouldn't even let you put a foot outside Hell's gates.

-Very funny – said Barbara frowning – You know very well that she would have let me go, she had to. Your father pushed some strings, you know, it may be a democracy down there, but still the other rulers obey him.

-He likes you – admitted Manny looking at her green eyes – It's like the daughter he never had, after my mother had me, she died. And my father always wanted to have two kids, too bad, he stayed stuck with me.

-You know your father is found of you – said Barbara smiling – And I am too, you're just like a big brother.

-And you're my little virgin sis – he said and when he saw her smile, he frowned, it wasn't the reaction he wanted – You know you're a fallen angel, don't you? You know you're luxury's daughter.

-What can I say, I'm not a slut – she said crossing her arms and giving him a big grin – Besides I don't look like a demon or fallen angel.

-And whose fault is? – he pointed out with an half smile in his lips – It is yours, you could've chosen other look, but you choose one that is completely uncharacteristic of us.

-I'm special, you know? – she said smiling, the she turned and laid down in her front – I just didn't wanted to look too good to be true.

-Oh, common! – he exclaimed looking at her with amusement in his eyes – You really think you aren't perfect?

-Not to the world – she said with an evil smile – Most of the men think that a perfect girl is like the models, no curves and blonde hair, too bad for them.

-So how do you want to cause luxury? Chaos? Destruction? – asked Manny looking at her like she was strange.

-You see, I'm better at causing that than you – she pointed out and Manny let out a annoying growl – I look like this and that is why I have such a chaos rate, their girlfriends don't get why they are attracted to such a non-model looking girl.

-Hey, what a surprise, you're actually right – he said looking surprised.

-You know it isn't a surprise, I'm clever than most of the fallen angels and demons – she said smiling and then got up showing herself clearly for the first time.

She was petite, around 62,8 inches, her hair was wavy, down to the end of her back and had a dark brown color. She had a flawless pale face with intense green eyes and pale lips. She was really curvy body and was wearing a black long blouse, with long sleeves, skinny black jeans and black ballet flats. She was really beautiful and innocent looking, no one would ever suspected she was a fallen angel, the class above the most powerful demons, and that she had the army of luxury at her disposal.

-Definitively you're right about you being looking innocent – said Manny smiling and then went to her and hugged her petite frame – Missed you.

-Me too – she said hugging him back, then they let go of each other and she looked at Manny – You grew.

Manny smiled, he was 76 inches and had a curly dark brown hair. He was tanned, with flawless skin, taking out his left eye scar that was given to him by a runaway he killed, brown eyes and manly features. He was wearing a red shirt, black denim pants, black and red all-stars and a leather jacket.

-Passing by a teen? – asked Barbara smiling – You know I need to know, I want to pass by your age.

-Passing by a nineteen years old – he said smiling – You know I'm in college, second year.

-Then I'll pass by an eighteen – she said smiling – Even though I'll probably be bored.

-It's not my fault that you're always choosing the same area again and again – he said laughing, she gave him a light punch in the arm, but it was enough to send to the ground.

-What can I say? – she asked laughing too – I just love genetics.

-Just don't start playing the genius girl – he said getting up and went to the kitchen – But you really are the only adult in hell that is virgin.

-That only means that I didn't had sex – she said grinning – It's doesn't mean that I'm not evil. Did you already track them down?

-The bird-heads? – he asked looking at her, she shook her head affirmatively, he opened the fridge and toke a bottle filled with a red liquid, pouring then it to two glasses – No, they've been cleaver, hiding their good actions tracks.

-But are you certain that they are in this city? – she asked taking the glass he handed her – I don't wanna waste my time in this city.

-I only know that they are here – said Manny drinking the red liquid that was in his glass – But coming back to better issues, Alec wants to get in your pants since you reached your teen years.

-He can dream – she said raising an eyebrow – Seriously what that guy wants with me? I think he only wants to get in my pants so that he could go a lift even more his ego.

-What were you expecting of Pride's son? – asked Manny smiling evilly, he had already told Alec to back of – But why haven't you slept with anyone?

-Why have you slept with half of hell? – she asked, he looked at her quizzically and smiled.

-Good question – he said – Got another, why haven't you?

-Did you know that fallen angels can feel love – she pointed with an half smile – But demons only can feel hate.

-Is that a confession? - he asked looking at her with a smirk – 'Cause if it is I wanna know the guy that made luxury's daughter almost an angel.

-Hey, don't insult me! – she exclaimed looking at him furious – I'm not in love, I was just saying a fact!

-Alright, I'll drop the subject for now – he said and she smiled putting the glass in the sink – Wanna go make some chaos?

-You know I want – she said and they started walking towards the building's roof. Barbara's mind was far away, Manny was right, she was in love, although he had already died. She just couldn't bring herself to stop thinking of that man that she had seen only once.

-Ready? – his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled, letting her bird-like black wings show, Manny already had his bat-like one out of his body.

-Always – she said as they left the roof.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Have they located us yet? – Frida asked looking at her best friend.

-No, we've been really cautious, and I am sure that they only know we're on town – said Daniel looking at the blue haired woman in front of him.

-That is still bad news – she said sitting down on the white sofa – Have they sent someone?

-I think they have – said Daniel looking worried – I sensed something real evil lurking the town. And then this morning I sensed another evil power, but both disappeared before I could locate then, two of them are here.

-Only two, when we locate both we will kill them – said Frida smiling – It's our job, and of course, demons are really easy to kill.

-Something has been on my mind for the past days, since I felt the first source of evil power – said Daniel looking really worried – Demons can't hide their auras, that's why they are easy to kill, they don't have as much power as we do.

-What's your point? – asked Frida starting to get worried.

-I think we aren't dealing with demons, Frida – he said looking really worried – I think we might have fallen angels here.

-So we are looking at hell's rulers – she screamed getting up real quickly – We may be Michael and Rafael kids, but we still aren't powerful enough to deal with the damn rulers!

-Calm down, Frida – said Daniel trying to calm her – The ones that are here aren't the rulers, but most likely their kids.

Frida looked at Daniel, with his 76 inches, she had to look up to see his face. His black hair was a rebel mass, he had gorgeous brown eyes, tanned skin and manly features, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and white shoes, he was well built and had a flawless complexion.

-I can't believe! – exclaimed Frida.

Daniel looked at her, Frida was like a sister to him. She had pixie like hair that stopped at the middle of her back, her eyes were of a sapphire blue, she had flawless tanned skin. She was wearing a white blouse with jeans and white all-stars. She was really cute and didn't looked like an angel, because of her personality, but she was one of the most powerful angels in all heaven.

-Yeah, we will have a lot of work to do – he said half smiling – See the bright side of it, we will be doing what we most like.

-Yeah, you're right – she said smiling.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**Poor Barbara, Manny's gonna pass all story making fun of her. Here's the list of rulers:**_

_**Heaven:**_

_**God; Gabriel; Raphael; Uriel; Michael; Sealtiel; Jegudiel; Barachiel**_

_**Hell:**_

_**Devil; Luxury; Gluttony; Greed; Sloth; Wrath; Envy; Pride**_

_**So that you know, although is going to be said later on in the story, Manny is the devil's son hehe.**_

_**Review, flames accepted**_

_**Please, read and review my other story: La Gata**_

_**.net/s/5865503/1/La_Gata**_


	2. Dream

_She was walking through the forest, the characteristics smells of it were making their way to her nose as she breathed. She couldn't believe that she actually __**runaway**__ from hell._

_Even though she respected and loved her mother, she just couldn't bare another minute in that red cave. She really liked her home, but it could be really boring being there for so long. She walked until she saw a small lake, the sun reflected on the water, giving to it some glow._

_She started walking to the lake, taking a piece of clothing as she went, first her black ballet flaps, then her violet corset and last her long black dress. When she reached the shore she jumped, landing at the middle of the pound. She smiled, after fire, water was her favorite element, but of course that everyone that lived in hell loved fire, it was a constant there, so it really didn't count._

_Barbara heard a sound and her head turned to the source, a black haired man was battling against a black skinned demon, Barbara recognized it, it was one of Gluttony's minions. She signed, even when she runaway, hell made its way to her._

_The demon heard her and turned his head to her and smiled, he really thought that she was gonna to help him. She never had time to do anything, of course she wouldn't have done anything to help. The man cut the demon's head and it bumped on the ground until it reached the lake's shore, then it started to disappear in the form of black dust that was being lift by the wind._

_The man looked at her and she saw that he was scared, then she saw worry and lust, but the last one disappeared within seconds. He started walking to the lake's shore and then sat there looking at her head, the only thing that was popping of the water now._

_-Are you ok? – he asked looking at her somewhat curious._

_-Yes I am – she answered smiling lightly – I should ask you the same question, it was you that were fighting a demon._

_-So you know that it was a demon – he said looking right in the eyes – Why aren't you screaming, or at least trying to run._

_-My mom kinda works with supernatural creatures – she said starting to get out of the water, she saw that he had closed his eyes and let out a low sign – I'll warn you when I'm dressed._

_-Thank you – he thanked giving her a little smile._

_-Guess it's not a problem – she said starting to get dressed in the reversed order that she toke the clothes off – Besides, if I wanted to run it would be a good moment._

_-Why are you saying that? – he asked, she pecked at him and saw that he was still with his back to her._

_-Because you can't see me – she said laughing, she then headed back at the lake's shore._

_-But I can hear you – he said smiling – Right now you're walking to my side._

_- You take the fun out of it – she said sitting next to him._

-WAKE UPPPPP! – screamed Manny taking Barbara out of her dream, it was more a memory, but she still didn't want to wake up.

-You really are a dumbass! – she screamed throwing at him one of her black and violet pillows – Who taught you to wake up people like that?

- My father, he used two do that to Pride – he said smiling widely and then looked at her with a curious look in his eyes – What were you dreaming about?

-Nothing of your business! – she said getting out of bed and walking to her private bathroom – Go away and never come back, I gotta lock my bedroom door now on!

-Yeah, do that – he said living her bedroom laughing hard.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Manny and Barbara were walking towards the college building when they felt an enormous force, a good one, their heads instantly turned towards the source of it, but it had already disappeared and the fact that that place where they were, was completely crowded wasn't of any help.

-Shit! – cursed Manny looking enraged – It's the third time the bird-head escapes me!

-Let's see the good action – said Barbara looking at the location with her green eyes – I feel that is soul mates.

-Easier ones! – he said starting to walk towards the couple that was in a tight embrace, but Barbara stopped him – Why are you doing that?

-If the bird-head's still here you're gonna raise a flag to our location, you stupid fool – she said with a little rage in her voice.

-Yeah, I hate to admit you're right – he said signing, they started their walk while sensing their surroundings for some good force – You can do something, don't you?

-Yeah- she said looking at him – But that doesn't mean I'll do something. I don't want our cover up to be messed by some couple that is together, for one that they put together we broke up more than five.

-You really are a smart ass – he said with a snicker, but had a really big smile on his face.

-And there is our chance – she said pointing to a happy couple a few meters from them.

Manny smiled evilly as Barbara used her powers to creep into their souls the seed of lust for another.


	3. Zoe and Alex

Bárbara walked to her class room with a smile in her lips, before her first class she had already broke up three soul mates relations and ruined several friendships, from which four were soul mates. She laughed quietly, that was until someone caught her eye. She couldn't believe her eyes, there, few meters away from her was, probably the reincarnation of the guy she fell in love, next to him was a girl with bright blue hair, she was concerned and talking to him in a quiet tone, she couldn't figure out the words, even though she had a sensible hearing.

Daniel was worried, from what Frida was saying, the fallen angels were already doing a pretty bad job, they had broke up a lot of soul mates and friendships, while them only had couple up a bunch of soul mates.

-Damn – Frida said looking utterly pissed off – They are getting on my nerves! They have such a way of covering up their tracks that we can't feel them and kill the bastards!

Daniel looked away; he felt the same way as Frida. He signed and started looking for some soul mates he could put together when a girl caught his attention, he almost let his chin drop, she was like the only girl that had made him feel passion and lust, the girl he fell in love with. Even at the distance he saw the green eyes that were the first thing he saw in her, they held such intensity and passion, that he was surprised. But as soon as he saw her, she vanished, probably to one of the class rooms.

He felt a wave of disappointment go through him, he wanted to talk with her, see if her reincarnation had the same personality, at least she had the same looks.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Manny smiled to the girl that was leaning in the lockers, her black hair was straight going down her back, her skin was a little pale, her eyes were violet, she had a model like body.

-Hello, Manny – she purred using her black nails to caress his chest.

-Zoe – he said, Zoe was Envy's daughter, she was beautiful and she was pretty good in bed – What brings you here?

-You - she said kissing the corner of his mouth, her hands going down a little – Alex here's too, Lust gone wild, I can't believe she's really that much worried with her daughter.

-You know how Lust is – Manny said smiling, but then frowned – What you mean by saying that Alex's here too? I haven't seen him.

-He went to Barbara, you know that he likes her – Zoe said pushing him to her, Manny smiled – What you say? Let's cut our time in here short and go to your house?

-Let's – he said, grabbing her hand and walking out of college, his classes had been finished a hour ago, he was just waiting for Barbara, but now he had better things to do.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Frida looked at the couple living the college with worry, Zoe had made another victim, she couldn't believe that the damn daughter of Envy was out of hell! She hated her, since the first time she saw her, she was just so evil. Frida knew that hate wasn't a feeling that angels usually had and low hierarchy angels didn't feel hate, but she was an warrior angel, she was supposed to feel hate for all the evil creatures, if she felt love for them she couldn't kill them. And kill them was her job.

She looked again at the boy; he was handsome and even at the distance she saw that he had a scar in his right eye. She felt sorry for him, but at the same time raw attraction, she was attracted to him in a way that she hadn't been to no one. That made her feel something that she didn't feel in some time… fear. She feared her reaction to the boy, but she had to save him, using all her weapons against the crow.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Forget it! – Barbara said trying to get away from Alex, he looked at her and smiled.

-Oh, don't be like that! – he said coming near and grabbing her by her wrists – You know that you want this as much as I want it.

-Do you really think it? – she said starting to laugh – You really are like your father!

He seemed enraged, he pinned her against the wall, her wrists above her head, she tried to fight back, but he was stronger than her.

-Let me go – she screamed, but there wasn't anyone near to hear her.

-Now, I'll have what I have wanted for centuries! – he said kissing her forcefully in her lips, she bit him, but he continued, he grabbed both wrist with only one hand while the other went for her right breast, she tried to scream but his mouth muffled the sound.

-Stop!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Sorry for doing a cliff hanger x3**_

_**And for this chapter being a short one, but well, got lazy x3**_

_**Please R&R and answer the poll that is in my profile :D**_

_**Babi Castro**_


End file.
